1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to probes for testing electronic circuitry. Particularly, the present invention relates to vertical probes having a rigid columnar structure and a suspension knee for controlled scrub motion. This invention relates to electrical probes for automated circuit and device testing.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of electronic circuitry testing, scrubbing and contact force is an important factor in establishing a low resistance electrical contact between a probe tip and the test contact. During scrubbing, an eventual insulating oxide layer is removed in the interface between the contact tip and the test contact. Scrubbing is a microscopic shear movement of the probe tip along the test contact surface while a certain pressure is exerted from the probe tip onto the test contact. As size and pitch of test contacts decrease, it becomes increasingly difficult to tune the scrub motion irrespective of friction influences in the tip/contact interface. Also, as the integrated circuit (IC) manufacturers incorporate designs with IC pads and bumps placed over chip's active circuitry it becomes important that the scrub of the probe does not cause damage to the underlying circuitry. The size of the window of acceptable probe operation therefore, is restrained from one side by the contact resistance requirements calling for a sizable scrub, smaller scrub size required by smaller targets that need to be probed as pitches decrease, and smaller scrub (including depth) to avoid damage to the underlying circuitry.
The new generation of IC chips has pads that are placed over active circuitry in order to maximize use of the real estate. These types of chips are commonly referred in the industry as chips with “low-K dielectric”. The low-K dielectric refers to the fragile polymer-based insulator now placed between the pads and the underlying circuits for electrical purposes. It is not acceptable to damage the low-K dielectric during probing operations either.
In the prior art, well known buckling beam probes have been utilized to provide a combined resilient deflection and scrubbing. In order for a buckling beam probe to operate properly with a well defined scrub motion it needs to be rigidly held on its peripheral shaft and additionally guided close to the contact tip. This makes the buckling beam probe's assembly increasingly challenging with ever decreasing scale. Therefore, there exists a need for a probe that may be easily assembled in large numbers and small scale while providing a well definable scrub motion. The present invention addresses this need.
The contact resistance issue has also been addressed by probes having separate parts for scrubbing and for making electrical contact. For example, US 2004/0239352 considers dual probes having a contact probe and a separate scrub probe, where the scrub probe moves in such a way as to clean the part of the contact pad that will end up under the contact probe during test. In some cases (e.g., copper deposition manufacturing), circuit fabrication processes provide contact pads which are covered with a protective dielectric film (e.g., a silicon dioxide film). U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,719 considers a probe having an inner contact needle and an outer hard layer, where the hard outer layer is adapted for penetrating such a protective film.
An important consequence of decreasing probe and contact pad dimensions is that the current density at the probe-pad contact increases. This increased current density also raises issues which have not come up before in connection with large probes on large pads. More specifically, the current density can be high enough to form micro-welds between the probe and the pad due to local heating. Breaking these micro-welds as the probe is removed from the contact pad can lead to degradation of the probe tip (e.g., by accumulation of non-conductive material), thereby reducing probe reliability and/or lifetime.
Testing of electrical devices and circuits has been an important component of electronic manufacturing processes for some time. Such testing typically entails probing a circuit with a fixture including multiple flexible probes, each probe making electrical contact to a contact pad on the circuit chip. Various practical issues that have arisen in this context have been addressed in the prior art, especially in connection with providing reliable, low-resistance electrical contact.
It is well known that electrical contact between the probe and the contact pad can be hampered by the presence of non-conductive material on the pad and/or the probe (e.g., a thin oxide film). Accordingly, considerable attention has been devoted to details of how the tip of the probe moves relative to the contact pad in order to improve the resulting electrical connection. This relative motion is usually referred to as a scrub motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,178 considers a probe having a shape which provides a scrub motion which is primarily a rocking motion without appreciable sliding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,843 considers a probe having a canted tip portion to facilitate penetration of the passivation layer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,021 considers a probe arrangement where the probe tip can be made to move in a reciprocating manner to reduce contact resistance.
As circuit manufacturing technology continues to evolve to smaller critical dimensions, new practical issues relating to probing tend to arise which are not fully addressed by prior art approaches. For example, the decreasing size of contact pads as critical dimensions are reduced leads to increasingly demanding requirements on the ability to precisely control the probe scrub motion. Excessive scrub motion can cause loss of electrical contact, if the probe moves off the contact pad.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide greater control of probe scrub motion.